No te rindes con la persona que amas
by layfu
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que Emma ha vuelto del pasado y Regina sigue sin querer saber de ella, con Henry y su madre enojados con ella, la salvadora intentara solucionar las cosas. One-shot. Swanqueen


Hola! como estan? Este es mi primer fic de swanquen en español. Esta situado un mes despues de que Emma vuelve del pasado, sin traer a Elsa, pero si a Marion.

Espero que les guste! Cualquier error es mio.

* * *

><p>-¡Regina!- Emma cruzo la calle rápidamente intentando alcanzar a la morena que estaba claramente ignorándola- Regina por favor espera- La mujer acelero el paso en una clara señal de que no quería ser molestada, y menos por ella pero Emma no se iba a rendir tan fácil. La tomo del brazo intentando detener su marcha pero cuando una bola de fuego le paso por arriba de la cabeza se dio cuenta que quizás no fue una buena idea- Regina…<p>

-¡No quiero hablar ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca!-La morena exclamo mientras intentaba soltarse pero Emma no la dejaba, tenían que hablar, hacia un mes que la rubia venia tratando pero no conseguía nada.

-Lo siento…yo no sabia quien era…ibas a matarla y quise salvarle la vida…Regina….

- Por supuesto….típico de tu familia…tu solo quisiste hacer una buena acción y terminaste arruinándome la vida otra vez- La amargura en su voz era tal que la rubia sintió un dolor en su pecho, era su culpa, todo esto era su maldita culpa.- No quiero saber nada de ti, así que si no es algún asunto relacionado con Henry no te me acerques porque la próxima vez no fallare- Regina se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando hasta su auto, esta vez Emma no la siguió, sabía que era inútil por lo menos en esos momentos. La rubia metió las manos en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero y comenzó a caminar hacia Granny's donde seguramente Hook estaba esperándola. Quizás podría hablar con Henry o en realidad tratar de nuevo, el chico tampoco estaba muy receptivo con ella y la culpaba de la tristeza de su madre, dolía pero era bueno ver que el chico quería y se preocupaba por la morena. Emma pateo un piedra con fuerza, odiaba la situación en la que estaba, Henry no quería saber nada de ella y había decidido volver a vivir con Regina, habían arreglado un calendario para dividirse la semana pero su hijo no quería ir con ella y ninguna de las dos iba a obligarlo; su madre, cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, solo negó con la cabeza y se fue para la casa de Regina dejándola sola con su hermanito pero Regina no quería hablar con nadie, solo Henry estaba con ella pero ni con él hablaba. La rubia entro a Granny's donde Hook estaba esperándola, la verdad no tenía ganas de estar ahí pero ahora estaban saliendo o algo parecido así que se suponía que tenían que tener esas salidas.

-Llegas tarde preciosa- Hook la recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la besaba rudamente.

-Perdón, estaba tratando de hablar con Regina- Emma le explico con una tensa sonrisa mientras le hacía señas a Ruby para que le trajera su comida, la camarera asintió mientras la saludaba.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de perseguir a esa mujer?

-Esa mujer Killian es la madre de mi hijo y por mi culpa está sufriendo así que no voy a parar hasta compensárselo- La rubia hablo despacio tratando de calmarse, no quería tener la misma discusión de nuevo.

-Se lo merece, ella hizo sufrir a un montón de gente, tus padres incluidos, ella es la Reina Malvada Emma por mucho que quiera cambiar siempre será eso.

-¿Entonces tu siempre serás un pirata no? Y no sé qué hago aquí porque tu intentaste matarme a mí y a mi madre- Ruby puso el plato con la hamburguesa en frente suyo mientras le lanzaba miradas fulminantes al pirata delante suyo; ni a su madre ni a casi nadie le caía bien Hook, a Henry tampoco le simpatizaba solo su padre parecía tolerarlo.

- Eso es distinto amor y lo sabes…yo cambie por ti- Killian dijo tiernamente ante cualquiera que estuviera presente pero no para Emma, cada vez estaba más convencida de que este intento de relación era un completo error.

-Ella también cambio por amor, tú mismo viste como hizo magia blanca y como su beso hizo que Henry recuperara sus memorias, que todos la recuperaran, fue amor verdadero y ahora tenía a Robin y yo arruine todo.

-Bueno el no parece estar muy preocupado o infeliz- el pirata señalo hacia la puerta por donde entraban Robin, Marian y Roland, se veían como la perfecta familia que seguro eran y Emma tuvo que controlar las ganas de ir y romper la cara de Robin de un golpe, no entendía como podía estar jugando a la familia feliz como si él y Regina hubieran sido nada unas semanas atrás.

-Es un idiota- Emma mascullo mientras se daba vuelta y continuaba comiendo su hamburguesa. Hook se rio y tomo un trago de cerveza mientras pensaba que decir para que Emma dejara de perseguir a esa bruja, entre eso y el chiquillo la rubia no tenía tiempo para él.

-Tranquila cariño, tiene derecho a ser feliz, seguramente Regina encontrara alguien que la aguante o quizás no, total ya está acostumbrada a que nadie la quiera y a estar sol…- La cerveza que tenía en la mano estallo y los trozos de vidrio se incrustaron en su mano- ¡ahg!- Emma miro sorprendida como gotas de sangre caían de la mano de Killian, ella había hecho eso, inconscientemente pero había sido ella, su magia estaba fuera de control nuevamente- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme?- el pirata pregunto de mala gana intentando sacar sin éxito un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en su mano.

-Creo que puedes arreglártelas solo- La rubia contesto, dejo unos billetes arriba de la mesa y salió de ahí ignorando sus llamados, no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que intentar hablar con Regina.

* * *

><p>-Henry por favor necesito tu ayuda- el chico simplemente la miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Emma puso ojos suplicantes intentando ablandarlo pero su hijo se mantuvo firme, así que la rubia decidido cambiar de estrategia.- Pensé que querías que nos lleváramos bien, que seamos una familia…no podemos ser una familia Henry si tu madre no habla conmigo.<p>

-Si es sobre mí si habla así que no me vengas con eso, lo arruinaste y no puedes esperar ahora que te ayude. ¡Ella era feliz! ¡Robin y ella eran perfectos!- Emma rodo los ojos cansada de tener la misma discusión.

-¡Salieron por una semana! Dos como mucho así que perdón por no tomarme muy en serio su relación, y además yo no sabía que ella era la mujer de Robin que tu madre asesino- La mirada de dolor de Henry la devolvió a la realidad y Emma quiso golpearse contra la pared, ella sabía que el chico estaba empezando a confiar de nuevo en Regina y ella iba y abría su bocota- Lo siento…

-Eran almas gemelas- Henry murmuro intentando obviar el pasado oscuro de su madre.

-¿Qué?- La rubia no entendía nada ya.

-Mamá y Robin eran almas gemelas, estaban destinados a estar juntos, eran su segunda oportunidad.

-Henry- Emma suspiro tratando de calmarse, Regina seguramente le había dicho eso sabiendo que su hijo adoraba todo lo relacionado a los finales felices así aceptaba a Robin sin problema, eso explicaría porque no quería ver o pasar tiempo con Killian- Mira no sé qué te habrá dicho Regina sobre eso pero…

-Ella no me dijo nada, la escuche discutiendo con Tink el otro día y….

-¿Con Tinkerbell? Pensé que no hablaba con nadie…- Emma lo interrumpió intentando procesar la nueva información, esa maldita hada podía hablar con Regina y ella no.

-No quiere verte ni hablar con vos Ma, y tampoco con Robin- La rubia levanto rápido la cabeza, abrió la boca pero su hijo la fulmino con la mirada- Tink vino el otro día para ver cómo estaba y supongo que pensó que yo estaba durmiendo pero baje por un vaso de agua cuando las escuche discutir, y Tink le dijo que Robin era su alma gemela que cuando el polvo de hada lo señalo Robin todavía no había conocido a Marian por lo tanto eran almas gemelas desde antes y que no se preocupara que terminarían juntos al final- Emma levanto una ceja pidiendo permiso para hablar ante lo cual su hijo asintió.

-¿Todo esto es por qué un estúpido polvo de hada le dijo hace muchos años que Robin Hood iba a ser su alma gemela?

-Ellos eran felices juntos, tu no los viste, pero yo si.- Henry era obstinado como ellas dos y Emma sabía que era un batalla perdida intentarlo pero igual lo iba a hacer.

-Henry salieron por dos semanas y tu cenaste con ellos una sola vez, no puedes asegurar que eran felices o el uno para el otro, sé que quieres que tu madre sea feliz pero esa no es la forma. Ruby me conto lo mal que se llevaban en el bosque encantado, supongo que eso cambio cuando supo que él era su alma gemela ¿no?- El chico asintió en silencio- eso no es amor Henry, ella se adaptó a el cuándo lo supo, tuvo que cambiar para encajar, estuvieron un año llevándose mal ¿si fueran almas gemelas no deberían haberse llevado bien igual? ¿No deberían haberse enamorado sin la necesidad de saber que lo eran? Yo siento haber arruinado la posibilidad de Regina de ser feliz con alguien, pero hijo te juro que fue un accidente, solo salve una vida y no podía dejarla en el pasado, quien sabe las consecuencias que eso hubiese tenido, tenía que traerla y no sabía que ella era la mujer de Robin, no sabía ni su nombre, solo sabía que iba a morir y no pude dejarla a su suerte. Quiero que entiendas que no lo hice para lastimar a Regina, antes quizás sí, pero no ahora, nos estábamos llevando bien, éramos amigas o casi, nunca lo hubiese arruinado y tampoco hubiese querido arruinar nuestra relación Henry, sé que me culpas pero no sé cómo arreglarlo- Emma suspiro y se sentó en su castillo, seguía siendo su lugar de encuentro aunque las cosa habían cambiado drásticamente, ahora ella era la mala de la historia y recibía el desprecio del chico, ahora sabia como se había sentido Regina cuando Henry no quería saber nada con ella.

-¿Y qué piensas hace ahora?-Henry pregunto luego de unos momentos, todavía analizando las palabras de su madre.

-No lo sé, hoy volví a intentar hablar con Regina pero fue imposible, no quiere saber nada…quizás si tú hablas por mí…

-Ella tampoco habla conmigo…no sobre cómo se siente…- los dos se quedaron en silencio pensando alguna forma de ayudar a la morena cuando Henry sonrió- ¡ya se! Hoy me quedare con mi abuela y te daré la llave así puedes entrar a la casa.

-¿Tú quieres que me mate?

-¿Tienes otra idea? Tendrás que acorralarla ma, es la única forma- El chico sentencio mientras revolvía el bolsillo de su mochila buscando las llaves- ¡Buena suerte!

* * *

><p>-Tu puedes hacerlo…solo entras bloqueas lo que sea que te lance y hablas con ella…-Emma se murmuraba palabras de aliento mientras se bajaba de su auto y se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera tal como le había indicado su hijo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado e ingreso a la oscura residencia, parecía no haber nadie pero ella sabía que Regina tenía que estar en algún lado así que con paso decidido se dirigió hacia las escaleras, el cuarto seria su primer parada- No puedo hacerlo- Emma susurro, Regina la mataría en menos de un segundo. La rubia puso su mano en el picaporte y lo giro suavemente, esperando que la mujer estuviera dormida y por lo tanto algo lenta de reflejos, la rubia entro despacio a la oscura habitación y en un parpadeo se encontró contra la pared con una mano en su garganta- Re…Regina-El agarre en su garganta se intensifico y unos ojos con un halo purpura conectaron con los suyos.<p>

-Destruiste mi felicidad…sería tan fácil acabar contigo aquí y ahora-Regina siseo con una sonrisa y apretó su mano un poco más arrancando un quejido de dolor de la rubia.

-He…Henry-Fue todo lo que Emma pudo decir mientras sentía como se acaba el aire en sus pulmones, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al piso y la rubia se retorció buscando respirar de nuevo mientras veía como el destello violeta se iba desvaneciendo de a poco.

-Emma…-Regina susurro mientras imágenes de Henry aparecían en su cabeza, una tras otra, su primer palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primer te quiero, sus abrazos, su cariño…su amor. La morena se acercó rápidamente pero la rubia se alejó de ella- lo…lo siento...déjame curarte…no te hare daño…- su voz se quebró mientras veía el rechazo en los ojos de la otra mujer.

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- Emma pregunto desde su rincón mientras la evaluaba, no estaba segura de volver a acercarse. Regina simplemente se quedó en silencio con una expresión devastada en su rostro, y la rubia la vio bien por primera vez y noto lo cansada que parecía, las ojeras marcaban su rostro, y estaba mucho más flaca, como si algo la estuviera consumiendo. Emma volvió a mirar sus ojos y no había rastro del halo purpura, o ese destello de locura, solo había arrepentimiento, así que despacio se acercó a la bruja- ¿puedes curarme?

-Lo siento- la morena se disculpó mientras ponía sus manos nuevamente en su garganta pero esta vez para curarla.

-¿Magia blanca?

-Tienes que irte ahora-Regina le ordeno con voz débil mientras se levantaba para alejarse de ella.

-Regina…no me iré, tenemos que hablar, por favor.

-Emma tienes que irte…-la morena le suplico ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia la cual se volvió temerosa al ver como sus ojos volvían a tener un halo violeta.

-¿Regina?

-¡VETE!- y con un movimiento de su mano Emma salió volando de la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás suyo dejando a la reina sola con sus demonios.

-¡¿Regina?! ¡Regina!-Emma intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo- ¡Regina!

* * *

><p>Regina movió su cuello dejando escapar un quejido, le dolía todo su cuerpo, y estaba segura que era por estar en el piso, pero ella se había acostado en su cama, como es que estaba en el piso entonces. Se levantó con cuidado y miro el desastre que era su habitación.<p>

-¿Qué paso anoche?- Y unos flashes de sus manos sobre el cuello de Emma llegaron a su mente, la mirada de terror de la rubia la estaba perturbando…Emma nunca le había tenido miedo, incluso cuando fue al pasado y la vio como la malvada reina la había tratado como si nada, y ahora la había asustado, la había atacado- Henry…-Regina susurro con tristeza, cuando él se enterara no querría saber nada más con ella, lo habría perdido de nuevo y esta vez seria para siempre. La morena se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, un halo violeta se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos, la reina malvada quería tomar control de ella nuevamente, Regina cerro los ojos y dejo que la magia blanca hiciera su trabajo, por lo menos por un rato ella tendría el control; la morena se lavó la cara, los dientes y fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto, cuando la abrió una rubia cayo hacia atrás despertándose sobresaltada. Emma se puso de pie mientras la morena la observaba sorprendida, sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez a su cuello viendo aliviada como no había ninguna marca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé…

-¿Qué me había ido? No podía irme, no podía dejarte así. ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Emma demando con un tono duro, no le había gustado nada lo que había visto anoche. Regina suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras- ¡Regina!

-Voy a preparar algo para desayunar ¿Vienes?- Emma asintió y la siguió escaleras abajo, una vez allí la morena comenzó a cocinar en silencia y la salvadora no se atrevió a preguntar nada, no quería perturbar la calma que había entre ellas, por lo menos Regina no había tratado de prenderla fuego. Unos minutos después había un plato lleno de tortitas y una taza de café lista para tomar. Emma agarro una tortita y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer.

-¡Esta riquísimo!

-Gracias, Henry y yo las hicimos ayer-le informo la morena seriamente mientras agarraba una tortita también- ¿Se puede saber cómo entraste?

-Henry me dio sus llaves, está muy preocupado por ti, yo también lo estoy…queremos ayudarte y no digas que no lo necesitas porque lo que vi ayer a la noche dice totalmente lo contrario. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Es complicado- y el tono condescendiente en la voz de la reina le indico a Emma que la mujer dudaba de su capacidad intelectual pero antes que ella pudiera responder con algún comentario mordaz Regina hablo de nuevo- la magia blanca que use para acabar con Zelena hizo algo en mí, nunca había usado magia blanca antes y mi cuerpo, mejor dicho mi magia negra no está muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Espera ¿me estás diciendo que tu magia negra tiene vida?

-No tiene vida como si fuera otra persona pero…por tantos años use esa magia que mi cuerpo no está acostumbrada a la magia blanca…es demasiado pura para mi corazón ennegrecido pero igualmente estaba logrando tener todo bajo control y Robin era de ayuda para eso, Henry también, el amor es lo que hace que la magia negra me controle completamente- Regina explico con una amarga sonrisa y con un nudo en la garganta hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta más temía- ¿Vas a llevarte a Henry?

-¿Eh?- Emma la miro confundida mientras comía otro tortita y Regina tuvo que contener las ganas de levantarse y golpearla, por supuesto que ella estaba preocupada por su futuro y el de su hijo pero la salvadora solo podía pensar en comida.

-¿Vas a prohibirle verme? ¿O vas a decirle que casi te mato así no quiere verme más?

-¿Piensas lastimarlo?- Emma quiso saber, ella sabía que Regina nunca le haría daña a su hijo pero no estaba tan segura de su otra parte.

-¡Nunca le haría daño!- La morena exclamo sintiendo la furia crecer dentro de ella, era obvio que Emma ya no confiaba en ella, y todo era por su culpa, ella era la débil que permitía que la magia negra tomara el control, era su culpa que no pudiera detenerla…quizás su madre tuviera razón y el amor era debilidad…si no podía dominar la magia blanca esta no servía para nada…quizás solo tuviera que abandonarse a la oscuridad…

-¿Y la reina malvada?- Emma pregunto mientras bebía un poco de café, a ella no le gustaba esta situación tampoco pero tenía que saber qué riesgo corría la vida de Henry estando ahí, ella sabía que la morena nunca le haría nada, pero no podía confiar en ella si no podía controlar su magia. Ante la falta de respuesta la rubia levanto la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron contra unos con un halo violeta que la miraban amenazantemente- Re…Regina- la mujer hizo una mueca peligrosa mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-El amor es debilidad Swan…y tu falta de confianza fue lo último que necesitaba, así que gracias. ¿Sabes lo mucho que ha luchado Regina para evitar que yo vuelva? Tengo que admitir que fue una buena oponente pero por mucho que lo niegue, la oscuridad siempre fue su mejor cara, es mi mejor cara- La reina malvada se levantó y Emma hizo lo mismo tratando de tomar distancia, ella sabía que aunque tuviera el poder para vencerla no tenía el control sobre el todavía.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada, tu solita fuiste la que hizo que se rindiera…pensó que perdería a Henry y simplemente se rindió…y ahora puedo volver a mis planes originales, el camino de la redención no es lo mío querida-La reina sonrió mientras creaba un bola de fuego pero Emma la bloqueo rápidamente, esta vez estaba un poco más preparada- Tienes magia también…esto será divertido- Regina comenzó a rendir mientras con de la mano Emma salía volando fuera de la casa, tenía cosas que planear y no necesitaba a esa idiota molestado- Es hora de terminar mi venganza.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a casa? ¿Mamá está bien? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Contéstame Emma!- la rubia se sujetó la cabeza mientras Henry la seguía bombardeando a preguntas que ella no podía contestar, no podía romper su ilusión de que su madre se había reformado, aunque dicha madre estuviera encerrada en su mansión preparando su venganza en contra de todos ellos.<p>

-Ella está bien…bueno no lo está pero anoche tuvimos una buena conversación que seguirá hoy, así que tendrás que quedarte con tus abuelos esta noche también chico- Henry abrió la boca para discutir pero Emma lo freno con la mano- Confía en mí, Regina y yo estaremos bien, solo tenemos que arreglar unas cosas y todo volverá a la normalidad…necesito que confíes en mi Henry- El chico asintió y la abrazo con fuerza para luego irse con el bebé Neal. Emma se acercó a su madre que había mirado todo en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente?

-Regina es malvada de nuevo, está planeando su venganza y tengo que ir a detenerla- Blanca abrió la boca para hablar pero Emma la corto antes que pudiera decir algo- es mi deber, es mi culpa que todo esto esté pasando en primer lugar, no debería haberme metido con el pasado.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no podías dejarla morir y tampoco podías dejar allá, no sabemos los cambios que eso hubiera ocasionado, hiciste lo correcto- Su madre le aseguro con una sonrisa tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero eso la enfureció mas.

-¿Lo correcto? ¡Arruine su vida otra vez! Pero ella puede salir de esto…pero si dejo que la reina malvada haga lo que sea que esté planeando ya no va a haber vuelta atrás, tengo que detenerla- Emma estaba dispuesta a frenarla como fuera, tenía que traer de vuelta a Regina.

-Es peligroso- Blanca intento nuevamente pero Emma negó con la cabeza, nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Ya lo sé pero tengo que intentarlo, cuídalo…y si algo pasa con alguna de las dos…dile que lo amamos y que siempre estaremos a su lado- Su madre asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, Emma sonrió tratando de trasmitirle una seguridad que ella no sentía, la abrazo con fuerza y fue a despedirse de su hijo- Pórtate bien ¿sí? Volveré mañana y hablamos- Emma lo despeino con cariño y hablamos- Emma lo despeino con cariño y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, era hora.

* * *

><p>Emma caminaba por alrededor de la mansión buscando una forma de entrar, la llave no había funcionado, apenas había puesto la mano en el picaporte la magia la había mandado a volar, así que ahora estaba tratando de encontrar una solución, su magia no había tenido efecto alguno. Tenía que haber una forma de vencer el hechizo que había puesto, quizás debería ir a hablar con Gold o con esa hada entrometida que debería haberle avisado a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo con Regina. La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta principal dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más cuando esta se abrió sola, invitándola a entrar a la oscura mansión, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en sus posibilidades de supervivencia, que eran nulas, pero igualmente se adentró despacio escuchando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, dejándola en completo merced de la reina.<p>

-Bienvenida Swan- La reina la saludo desde la parte superior de la escalera y Emma se quedó sin palabras, Regina tenia puesto un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo, con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y la rubia estaba teniendo serios problemas para formar una oración coherente, la reina sonrió con malicia al notar esto, y comenzó a bajar despacio la escalera, moviendo sus caderas complacida como los ojos de la rubia seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Esto sería realmente divertido y rápido; la morena la arrincono con rapidez contra la pared del hall de entrada y llevo sus manos al cuello de la rubia quien hizo una mueca de dolor recordando lo que había pasado la última vez- oh tranquila querida no te matare…por ahora- la reina susurro en su oído y deslizo la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, y Emma cerro los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Las manos de la morena dejaron su cuello y bajaron por sus costados hasta llegar a sus manos- creo que por mi seguridad es mejor que haga algo con eso- otro siseo en su oído y Emma sintió la magia en su manos, pero no era suya, cuando abrió sus ojos sus manos estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza con magia, intento soltarse pero era imposible cuanto más movía el lazo más se apretaba en contra de sus muñecas- si aprecias tus manos deberías dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Fue la única pregunta que salió de Emma una vez que la morena se separó de ella haciendo que volvieran sus sentidos. La rubia intento separarse de la pared pero solo pudo dar un paso ya que sus manos no solo estaban atadas entre sí, sino que también lo estaban a la pared.

- Creo que es bastante obvio querida- la reina se burló mientras pasa su dedo índice por la mitad de su remera cortándola en dos, y con un movimiento de su manos esta desapareció- es hora de que pagues por lo me has hecho Swan- la morena se acercó nuevamente buscando sus labios pero Emma corrió su cara y los labios fueron parar en su cuello. La reina gruño disconforme y mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, la rubia lanzo un gemido de dolor.

-Re…Regina espera- Emma trato de razonar mientras sentía la lengua de la morena pasar sobre lo que seguramente sería un moretón, podía sentir como una de sus manos subía por su costado izquierdo hasta detenerse en su pecho y masajearlo lentamente. Emma cerro sus ojos sintiendo como esos dientes mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oreja y como su pezón era retorcido entre dos dedos. Una mano la rodeo por la cintura y la pego a ese perfecto cuerpo oculto bajo ese vestido negro, mientras la morena bajaba por su cuello, besando, mordiendo y chupando dejando marcas por donde pasaba. Una de sus piernas se abrió paso entre las de ella y Emma no pudo el movimiento de sus caderas que arranco una risa cruel de la reina.

-¿Por qué quieres que espere? Es obvio que tú lo quieres mucho más que yo- la morena hizo otro movimiento haciendo desaparecer su pantalón y corpiño, para luego recorrer su cuerpo con hambre en la mirada, sería divertido y rápido, y quizás hasta ella misma podría disfrutar. Emma negó con la cabeza pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, no confiaba en su voz en ese momento, no cuando la morena se metía un dedo en su boca para luego pasarlo suavemente por su pezón izquierdo y retorcerlo nuevamente entre sus dedos. La reina pego su pierna contra su sexo y Emma gimió sin poder contenerse, irritada consigo misma ante el movimiento de sus caderas. La reina volvió a intentar juntar sus labios pero la rubia se apartó nuevamente- deja de resistiré Swan, es obvio que quieres…nadie tendrá porque saberlo…puede ser nuestro secreto…la hija de Blanca Nieves desea a la Bruja Malvada- la morena rio cruelmente y luego lamio lentamente mirándola a los ojos su pezón izquierdo mientras llevaba la mano que estaba en su cintura hacia su pecho derecho. La rubio mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras la reina seguía lamiendo su pezón despacio sin dejar de mirarla, Emma podía ver el halo violeta que le recordaba que esa no era Regina, no lo era…pero se sentía tan bien…la reina comenzó a chupar el costado de su pecho marcándola otra vez, y otra vez mas para luego meterse el pezón en su boca y comenzar a jugar con el con su lengua, mordiéndolo suavemente; Emma se retorció sin poder evitarlo y su sexo vivió a rozar contra la pierna de la morena arrancando otro gemido de placer. La reina se separó con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda hacia el sur para terminar entre sus piernas. –Creo que esto se tiene que ir ¿No Swan?- un movimiento de su mano y la rubia estaba totalmente desnuda a merced de esa malvada mujer.

-Espera por favor- Emma intento razonar nuevamente con ella pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una boca sobre su pecho derecho mientras una de las manos rasguñaban su abdomen con firmeza. La rubia intento cerrar sus piernas pero la pierna que estaba entre ellas se lo impidieron, volvió a retorcerse sintiendo como la atadura de sus muñecas lastimaba su piel pero tenía que evitar que esta mano llega- ¡oh mierda!- los dedos de la morena había llegado a destino y estaban viendo lo mojada que estaba mientras la acariciaban lentamente.

- ¿Ves? Sabía que te gustaría- La reina le sonrió con malicia y sin aviso metió dos dedos dentro de ella arrancando otro gemido de placer y comenzó a mover sus dedos con rapidez, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera.

-Detente- Emma le pidió entre gemidos, mientras sentía como los dedos entraban cada vez más profundo, mientras sentía los dedos de la otra mano jugar con su clítoris y los labios de la morena jugar en su cuello- detente- Emma suplico otra vez pero eso solo hizo que aumentaran la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Deja de resistirte…sé que lo quieres, no estarías tan mojada…tan caliente…sé que me quieres…- La reina susurro suavemente en su oído mientras la rubia trataba de contenerse- dime que me quieres…que me deseas…solo dilo y esto terminara cariño- la morena volvió a susurrar mientras dos dedos pinchaban su clítoris haciéndola gemir nuevamente. La reina podía sentir que estaba cerca así que se separó de su cuello, quería ver su cara cuando se corriera, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver lágrimas en sus ojos, ella sabía que esa rubia entrometida estaba disfrutando entonces porque estaba así.

-Detente por favor- volvió a suplicar Emma entre suspiros, una lagrima cayendo lentamente por su mejilla- no así- fue un susurro apenas perceptible pero que la reina escucho y todo su cuerpo se congelo. Emma la miro directo a los ojos- no así- volvió a repetir un poco más fuerte mientras otra lagrima caía de sus ojos- no así- volvió a decir viendo como el halo violeta comenzaba a desaparecer de los ojos de la morena, los dedos salieron lentamente de ella y sus manos fueron liberadas. Regina estaba nuevamente en control y la miraba con el horror en su rostro- Regina.

-Emma- Susurro la morena llena de arrepentimiento por lo que su otro yo se había atrevido a hacer, no era que ella no lo deseara pero no así. Emma le sonrió con suavidad y se acercó a ella.

-Regina- susurro también la rubia y unió sus labios besándola suave y lentamente, tratando de trasmitirle que la quería, que la deseaba a ella a Regina, la morena respondió el beso mientras lagrimas caían de su mejilla también, era el beso más dulce y salado que había recibido, y también el más poderoso pensó la morena mientras sentía como una luz las rodeaba. Emma fue la primera en separarse y sonreír al verse reflejada en esos ojos puros, sin nada de violeta a su alrededor.

-Se fue- dijo la morena sintiendo en su interior como la magia blanca y negra se acoplaban en una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh?- Emma pregunto sin entender, pero Regina solo le sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para pegarla nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-Creo que es mejor que sigamos esto en otro lado ¿no crees?- Emma asintió rápidamente y Regina volvió a besarla, mordiendo su labio inferior arrancando un gemido por parte de la rubia quien sonrió dentro del beso sintiendo como desaparecían hacia la habitación en un humo violeta con un halo blanco.


End file.
